


Kismet

by harusikseu



Category: Day6, Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fate & Destiny, Fluff, Red String of Fate, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harusikseu/pseuds/harusikseu
Summary: In which people can see their red string of fate that leads them to the person they're meant to be with but Jae's seemed endless.
Relationships: Park Jaehyung | Jae/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part of The Red Thread of Fate but Jae's version.

When it comes to the red string of fate, Jae was a believer. Unlike most of his friends back in high school, he stayed up all night studying about the red string. He would often write information about the red string in his journal. He was a hopeless romantic who was hoping that the stories he read about the string will happen to him sooner than expected. But as time passed by, he doubted everything he read, thinking if he was being gullible. Fate, destiny.... all of which is affected by our decisions, he convinced himself. He doubted it even more when he saw it wrapped around his pinky on the 7th of September and his soulmate was nowhere to be found. He questioned the string when Brian, one of his band mates and acquaintance at the time, did not see his red string on that day.

According to the myth of the red string, the gods, out of boredom, decided to tie an invisible red string around the pinky fingers of the two lovers who are destined for each other. The red thread of fate, as some calls it, will stretch but can never be broken. No matter how far the two unbeknownst lovers drift apart, they would one day find their way back to each other. It is also said that the gods considered the 7th day of September as the day soulmates meet through the red string. Some say the string shows itself to those between in their early twenties and in their late twenties only. Others believe the gods responsible for such thing are tricksters. The gods, as some believe, would decide whether the two lovers should meet on the 7th or trick these mere mortal lovers into thinking such a thing exists — hoping they would learn something from this unfortunate event.

Four years later, he witnessed the string's mysterious ways. It was when they were performing at Brian's university.

"I can't believe Bri's pulling off the red string joke again." Jae shook his head in disappointment. It has been a few months since Brian mentioned the red string again. "Maybe that's the reason why he can't see his string... what do you think, Dowoon?"

"But what if he's telling the truth this time?" As much as Dowoon wanted to agree with Jae, he still hoped that maybe this time Brian felt the tug of the string. There's no harm in trying - even hoping- Dowoon thought.

"Oh! Hyung! The string!" Jae looked at Brian who was right behind Sungjin. Here he goes again, he thought. Brian's been joking about his red string for the nth time today. But unlike before, he'd stopped with the foolishness once he ate at the restaurant that he wanted to try. He's on another level of extra today, Jae thought.

"Aish, Brian, how many times have I told you... this is not the right time to joke about your red string." Sungjin said. "You're always joking about your red string, maybe that's the reason why it hasn't showed up yet!"

Jae couldn't help but agree silently with what their leader said. He looked at Brian, wondering what his comeback would be, but he seemed preoccupied. He saw Brian tracing something invisible - the red string, Jae assumed - on the ground until he locked eyes with a girl who looked like she found something, no, someone, that she had longed for as she saw Brian.

"Hi." He saw Brian smile nervously at the girl.

"Hello." The girl replied with a tone of excitement in her voice.

Jae looked at his red string wrapped around his pinky finger wondering if the gods are _against_ him.


	2. Chapter 2

The red string of fate is a funny myth.. legend.. story.. whatever... For Ella, the gods are a bunch of tricksters. Scammers, even. Why would they create such a mess? She felt hopeless as she looked at the red string.

She remembered the day when she saw the thread wrapped around her pinky finger. She started following the red thread – her heart beating fast. It led her to a music festival. The string didn't tug but she tried looking for him. She followed the string until a guard stopped him. She didn't have any tickets for the music festival. She tried explaining about the red thread, but the guard chuckled and asked her if she takes him as a joke. "I know that trick, young lady, you are not gonna fool me with that," said the guard. This was, after all a big event. Most of the musical acts were big bands, known worldwide. Tickets were sold out as soon as they went on sale. But what's good about this event was that they supported up-and-coming bands. 

How was she supposed to know that he's at a music festival? To add to that, a very popular music festival that happens every year. She hasn't ever been into one and she has no plan on attending one either. But if her person likes these kind of events then she'd certainly go with him in a heartbeat, no questions asked. 

"The next performance is special! It's the debut performance for this five-piece band... let's give it up for DAY6!" She heard the crowd scream. As the band started to sing, Ella plotted ways on how she could get in but set those aside. Ella, you can't be a rule breaker, she thought. In defeat, she decided to wait for the event to finish, hoping that when everyone's leaving the venue, she'll see him.

She waited...  
and waited...  
and waited... 

When the emcee said the event was over, she felt excited. She saw the gates opened and was overwhelmed at all the people leaving the venue. It was a lot. She looked at her red thread, expecting it to get shorter but it didn't. It stayed still. She looked inside the entrance gate, the guard still glaring at her. Maybe she could tell him that her friends were still inside? Why wasn't her other person leaving yet? If only there was a way to go inside without causing any trouble....

"Lost in your thoughts again?" Kyoungmi startled her. 

"When did you arrive?" 

"A few minutes ago, didn't you hear me accidentally drop all my books when I was closing the door?" Kyoungmi pointed at the thick books on the floor. "Remind me to never get a locker next time. Thank god Bri and Jae helped me carry them!"

"Uh-huh" was all Ella could think of replying.

"What's been bothering you?" Her friend asked.  
Kyoungmi wouldn't understand, Ella thought. "Not much... just the thesis for our last year of being a college student." Maybe she would but Ella didn't have the energy to talk about the red thread of fate.

"You need to have some fun!"

Ella chuckled. "Said the one who's always studying."  
"I mean it! My friend from America's having a soft opening for her café. And it's just a couple of blocks away from the dorm. Wanna come with us?"

Us. Ella knew perfectly well what that means. Being Brian and Kyoungmi's third wheel at some of their dates were very interesting and awkward. She couldn't take it any longer — seeing them all lovey-dovey. She needed to think of an excuse, but something tells her she should tag along. Besides, Kyoungmi mentioned that if she didn't go to the university's music festival a few months ago, she wouldn't have met Brian.

"I'll think about it."

"Great! I'll ask Haru if she wants to come too." Kyoungmi dialed Haru's number.

Actually, if Haru didn't do all those things... Kyoungmi wouldn't have met Brian, Ella thought. It was never about the red string of fate. It was about timing and luck... which Ella never had in the first place, she convinced herself.


	3. Chapter 3

"This is it!" Sungjin exclaimed. "Our debut!" He looked at everyone who was busy practicing with their instruments. He noticed Jae aimlessly strumming his guitar. "Jae, is something bothering you?" Sungjin approached him.

"N-nothing. Couldn't sleep last night. Anxious and excited for DAY6's debut." It was true that he couldn't sleep... but the truth was because of the red string. If his memory serves him right, today was the day the string should appear— if the gods are on his side, that is. 

"Me too!" Sungjin replied. "I just think that we're here to share our music. This helps me feel at ease.. I hope it will for you too..."

"Thank you, Sungjin... will think of that." Jae continued strumming his guitar. 

"I hope it really helps, Jae! Well, I'm gonna check on Dowoon next... I heard that kid has been practicing real hard yesterday that he forgot to eat dinner!"

Jae continued strumming when he felt something wrapped around his pinky finger. Could it be? He looked at his pinky, his heart raced because of what he saw. The red string. His soulmate was near. 

_Thump.  
Thump.  
He should search for his soulmate.  
Thump.  
Thump.  
But DAY6 will be the next to perform.  
Thump.  
Thump.  
Will his soulmate be in the crowd?  
Thump.  
Thump.  
Is his soulmate a staff in this event?  
Thump.  
Thump.  
Maybe there's still time....  
Thump.  
Thump.  
Where could his soulmate be?  
Thump.  
Thump._

"Do we still have time?" Jae asked Brian. "To wander?"

"To wander?? Why would you want to wander??" Brian gave him a confused look. "We had a lot of time earlier. Why now? It's almost our time to perform."

"It's because the re—"

"DAY6 you guys are up in five minutes. Better hurry up!" A staff entered their waiting room. Jae looked at the pinky finger of the staff but to his dismay, there was no red string.

Going to the stage, Jae kept looking (in a nonchalant way) at the pinky finger of anyone who passes them by. None. There was no red string. How do people find their soulmates to begin with? He thought. He read so much about the red string yet he could not remember reading how people find the person on the other end of the string. Strange.

"The next performance is special! It's the debut performance for this five-piece band... let's give it up for DAY6!" 

Dowoon, their drummer, started playing.  
Jae started singing his lines. "I don't even know how I can talk to you now. It's not you, the you who talks to me anymore. And sure, I know, sometimes it gets hard. But even with all my love, what we had... you just gave it up." 

The crowd cheered.

"OH MY GOD RIGHT IN THE FEELS MAN!!" Someone in the crowd shouted.

After their performance, Jae stood on the stage looking at the sea of people dissipating, hoping his person will be standing there once the crowd vanished. However, he was only greeted by the thread leading outside the venue. Did his person didn't care that he was there? Did his soulmate walked out, not giving any effort in finding him on the other end of the string? Was his soulmate disappointed after finding out that he's the person on the other end? How could that be? Was he matched with a heartless soulmate?

He carried the pain, knowing that his soulmate was at his band's debut but didn't care looking for him until now. 

"So, do you want to tag along with us? You like coffee too." Brian asked Jae.

"H-huh?" 

"I lost you huh. You were preoccupied again... I said do you want to tag along with us? Kyoungmi's friend is having a soft opening for her café later."

"I-I'll think about it." 

"Alrighty. Oh and thank you for helping me with bringing Kyoungmi's books in front of her dormitory. I feel horrible though we only helped her carry the books up until there. I still don't get why boys aren't allowed inside the dorm. What a silly rule." Brian shook his head. 

"No worries, man!" He paused. "Bri... did you feel that Kyoungmi was near on that day.. when you.. when you met her?"

"My red string showed up that day and I did feel it tug. I guess in a way, I did feel she was near? If that makes sense..." He looked at Jae. "Why? Is yours tugging??" His eyes widened. 

"Oh nothing... just curious about it since... you know.. my person didn't show up when my string appeared..." Jae looked at his red string. It was strange because it felt like it was shorter earlier when they were helping Kyoungmi with her books. "I didn't feel any tug either."


End file.
